Recent regulatory legislation and environmental concerns require that personal care fixatives contain lower levels of volatile organic compounds (VOC) than are presently found in many commercially available fixative products. For example, desirable hair fixative compositions should have VOC levels of less than about 55 weight percent and should exhibit little or no loss in curl retention in humidity conditions, good holding power, ease of removal and resistance to build up.
A need exists for a personal care fixative that contains lower levels of volatile organic compounds than the VOC levels found in currently available fixative products while retaining or improving upon the fixative properties of those currently available fixative products.